


An Inconvenient Arrangement

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Hillary gets a chance to get even with Bill.a.k.a. Porn With Plot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been in my head for months and one sleepless night turned it into fruition. :)))) If you have issues with reluctant sex (or any semblance or non-consent, you are free to skip this fic)
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta, CoconutMilk!

Being the first female partner at Rose Law Firm, the most prestigious law firm in the South, is no ordinary feat. And so, it takes an extraordinary woman to accomplish this. This, it is no question that anationally-profiled Wellesley alum, Yale Law grad and women and civil right advocate to take this title.

Hillary Rodham, one of the smartest and strong-willed attorney in Arkansas legal circles, became thefirst woman to be invited as a partner of Rose Law firm when she descended to Arkansas from herhometown in Chicago to pursue what she hoped to be a life with the man she thought was the love ofher life. Sadly, it didn't go well. But when God closes the door, He opens a window. The partners of the firm saw her brilliance and invited her to join them, first as an associate and then not long after, a partner. Hillary felt no desire to go to New York or to DC, or even go back to Chicago. Despite her heartbreak, she had found her place in Arkansas.

One humid summer day in 1980, Hillary huddles inside her office, the electric fan blasting her face with hot air as she fans herself while reading the court ruling on a Colorado man suing his employer for overtime pay. This case is similar to the one is currently handling.

A knock interrupts her silent reading. She removes her glasses and her assistant opens the door. The assistant announces that the governor of Arkansas is outside and wishes to have a meeting with her. Knowing how persistent and stubborn the governor is, Hillary deems it pointless to deny him entry.She tells her assistant to let him in.

Then emerges the handsome form of Bill Clinton, the governor of Arkansas who was also Hillary's ex-boyfriend. Yes, that same ex-boyfriend who she thought she was going to marry but didn't because she found him fooling around with another woman, a daughter of a wealthy owner of a tobacco plantation and a prominent Democratic donor. Hillary often muses that she could have been First Lady of Arkansas, but being a liberal woman raised in Chicago, the people of Arkansas will surely object to someone like her. In a way, it is a blessing that she and Bill didn't work out.

"Ah, Governor. Can't say I am expecting you," Hillary says.

"I apologize if I came to see you in a short notice," Bill replies. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

“Not at all," Hillary lies, "please, take a seat."

Bill obliges and takes a seat in front of her. Hillary fixes her glasses and surveys him. He looks leaner than when they were dating, but his jawline is very much the same. But his blue eyes lack the fire that she used to see a long time ago.

"What can I do for you?" Hillary says, closing the binder that she was reading.

Bill sighs. "I'll be brief: My marriage with Hattie is falling apart and she's asked for a divorce."

Hillary raises a brow. "So you're looking for a divorce lawyer?"

"Yes," he says, looking away.

Hillary removes her glasses and leans on her armchair, her hands on a steeple. "I can't say I am surprised."

"I know," Bill mutters, his eyes not meeting hers.

"You are fooling around again?" she asks.

"Yeah," he confesses, "but only after I caught her first."

Hillary squints.

Bill knows that look. Even after years had passed since they had broken up, Hillary knows him like the back of her hand.

"Fine. She wasn't cheating on me. I was," he confesses. "But she's not exactly Little Miss Perfect."

"That's not a reason for you to cheat on anyone, Bill," she looks at him through her glasses. "In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do us part..."

Bill sighs. "I know, I know. It's just...I am unhappy, you know?"

"Did she know that you are unhappy?"

"I think she knows, but we never talk about it."

"Why not? She's your wife. She deserves to know about it."

Bill surveys her. He remembers how he always tell Hillary about, well, everything. He could do that to Hillary because he felt that he could tell her everything without being judged. Hattie, on the other hand,is very different. Too different.

"Well, I could. But after she found out about my infidelity, she said she had enough. She wanted no more of this marriage," he sighs.

"But what about you? Do you still want to be in the marriage?"

Bill shakes his head. "No. I shouldn't have entered in the first place. I asked her to marry me just so I can prove to myself that I moved on but I knew I haven't."

Hillary hears what Bill meant loud and clear, but chooses to ignore it. She removes her glasses and folded her hands in a steeple, thinking hard. "Bill, you know the judges in here are going to want you to exhaust all means to save your marriage. I am sure Hattie's lawyers told her that too."

"Hattie says she will insist that she doesn't want to go through the pain of being with me in the same room," Bill says. "That's how bad it is."

Hillary wishes that she could feel a little more sympathy for Bill, but she can't. But that doesn't mean that her lack of sympathy for Bill will impair her ability to give him a sound legal advice.

"Well then, I assume that you want my services then?"

Bill nods meekly. "I know this is awkward, but yeah."

"Alright," Hillary puts her glasses back on. "I charge $200 an hour."

Bill's face is drained of color. He gulps.

"I-I-I...I can't afford that. Hattie has the purse. My salary as governor cannot afford that rate."

Hillary shrugs. "I do pro bono work but it is for poor people only. Perhaps you can take a loan?"

"I wish I could but I maxed out my credit," Bill replies. "I used the money to pay for Mama's hospital bills.She had surgery a few months ago."

Hillary bites her lip. She had forgotten that Virginia was diagnosed with breast cancer and had to haveher breasts removed. She has now realized what a deep hole Bill dug himself into. But that isn't to say that she is surprised.

"So let me get this straight," she surveys him from head to toe, "you want me to be your divorce lawyer for free."

"I was hoping, yeah," he says, fidgeting in his seat.

Hillary shakes his head. "I follow a code, Bill. I do not give free legal assistance to people I know whohave the capacity to pay. The time I spend on your case will be much better utilized if I take on a casewhich involves my passion: the welfare of women and children. You are taking away precious legal resources from people who are in more need of my assistance than you. I am sorry but you will have to pay the fee. And if you're going to convince me to take your because 'for old time's sake', well that is probably the worst pitch you can give me."

"What if I incur the bill and pay you later?" Bill asks, desperate to get Hillary on board.

"What will be your collateral, then?" she asks. She feels a little bit of pity towards Bill but she must not be swayed by her sympathy for him.

Bill looks crestfallen as he replies, "I have none. Our house is Hattie's. Her father's wedding gift to us. To her, rather."

She remains silent, letting her expression tell him that the answer remains NO.

"Please, Hillary," he begs. "I'll do anything. I mean it. Whatever you want. You name the terms. You want me to come back with you, I'll do it. You want to fuck me, I'll do it. I mean anything."

Hillary leans back on her armchair, not saying anything. Bill looks at her, longing for an answer that never comes.

"Aren't you going to say something? Anything?"

"First," Hillary says crossing her arms, "why would I want you back? You haven't changed. Second, whywould I want to sleep with you? Been there, done that. Third, I represent you here – give you roughlythirty grand in legal services – and you sleep with me once? Christ, I don't know how good you think you are nowadays, but pros charge $500 a night. I know, I've represented them."

He sees a glimmer of hope. "So if we could work out an arrangement, then maybe..."

Hillary shakes her head. "No Bill, we couldn't. It's unethical, and I have no reason to believe you won't report me. And you, of all people, are the motherfucking governor of this state. One word of this arrangement and it is impeachment for you."

His hands fly across the table and grabs Hillary's right hand. "Hillary, set your terms. I don't care what they are, just set them. I won't tell anyone, swear to God I won't."

Hillary takes a deep breath and starts thinking. It takes a few minutes, but the puzzle starts coming together nicely.

"All right, Bill, here's how it'll work. You'll get billed at the normal rates. You will be billed every two weeks. You will come to my house the first Saturday night following your receipt of the bill. Got it?"

She looks at her. After a moment, he nods.

"You have, of course the right to review your bills. If there's anything you think is unfair or not proper,we will discuss it and negotiate a resolution. I will be absolutely fair on this point, treat you just like I do to all of my other clients. Okay?"

Again, he nods. However, he was getting nervous, waiting for the hammer to fall.

"For every thousand dollars on that bill you owe me, you will spend a Saturday night at my house. With me. Doing, as you say it, anything."

His eyes open wide. "But that could be..."

"Exactly," she says, "that could be a lot of Saturday nights. And you can't get behind in your bill, either.So if the bill is two grand, you've got to spend the next two Saturday nights after getting the bill."

"But that's not fair," he objects. "That's not what I proposed."

"No, it's not. But it's what I propose. And it's fair. I'm essentially paying you twice what a hooker would get, so the terms are actually more than fair."

Bill looks at Hillary, stunned. He was shocked that she called him a hooker. "I don't know if I can commit to that."

Hillary ignores him. "When you are done spending the nights required, I will give you cash equal to thenights - two nights, two grand. You will then get a money order payable to Rose and pay the bill with the money I give you. Understand?"

He nods.

"Second," she continues, "anything means just what it says: anything. Understand?"

He pauses and nods again.

"If you break the rules, then the deal is over. I will withdraw as your attorney. You have no evidence ofour arrangement and Hattie will destroy your political career in a snap."

Despite her steely demeanor, Hillary's eyes soften.

"But for old times' sake, I'll get started right away," she says. "I'll give you time to decide until the firstgrand is billed. When you agree to my terms, you shall come to my house and obey everything I say. Ifnot, I'll waive the bill but I will withdraw immediately as your attorney."

Bill nods, finally accepting Hillary's terms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready to take a shower and confess your sins after all the filth that you may read. :))
> 
> Thanks again to CoconutMilk for being an amazing beta!

Three weeks later, Bill rings Hillary's doorbell at around 7PM. Hillary opens the door wearing her flimsiest robe and flip flops. Bill notices that her nipples were peeking into the sheer fabric of her robe. One could easily deduce that she had already prepared herself for tonight. As to how she arrived at this state, his vivid imagination has a lot of ideas.

"Hi," she says, stepping aside, "come in."

Bill walks past her and into the great room, standing there and looking around. Looking at everything except her.

"So," Hillary says as she walks towards the kitchen, "is this your answer?"

Finally, Bill looks at her. "I want to know what else there is. If there's a catch."

Hillary returns to the living room with two cans of beer. "I said everything, and I mean it. No exceptions. Everything is on the table. But I assure you, you won't be doing anything illegal."

"What if I object and yell rape?" Bill tests.

"And then incur the bill of another lawyer who will represent you in court for our dispute?" Hillary says as she put down o one of the beers on the table, open the one she has on her hand and gulps it. "And besides, I am giving you a choice. You need not accept my terms. You can still bow out."

Bill looks at Hillary as if he swallowed something bitter. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Hillary sits on the couch, crosses her legs and drapes her arm over the couch. "It's not my idea to settle the bill with sex."

"You know what I mean."

She smirks. "I know what you mean. I just want to make sure that no woman will ever suffer for your infidelity. I want to teach that cock of yours its place. There's a reason why your brain is located way above your cock."

Hillary later takes another swig of beer. "Four years. I lost nfour goddamned years condoning your behavior. I thought when we got engaged, the womanizing would stop. But it didn't. You still had the audacity to cheat on me even though we were already getting married. And when you got caught, you cried to me like a baby, pleading me to take you back. I was this close to taking you back, but my friends made me realize that if the womanizing won't stop then, then it'll be certain you'll cheat on me when we're married. Althroughout our relationship, it has always been about you. But tonight, it will be about someone else. You'll be giving instead of taking."

His eyes flash, his anger palpable in his tensed jaw. He picks the beer and downs half of it, his eyes never leaving her.

"Fine," he hisses. "Let's do this."

Hillary's smirk widens, knowing that he will come around to her thinking. She orders him to go to her bedroom, where the lights where dim. Once they are inside, she locks the door, in case he tried to escape.

"Alright, I want you to take off your clothes and rub yourself for me," she says. "And while you do it, I want you to talk dirty to me. Just me, not someone else. I want you to make me cum without touching me."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Bill complains.

"Not my problem," she says flatly.

"What if I don't make you cum?!" he asked, indignant.

"Then you will have your punishment," she says.

Bill wipes his face in exasperation. When they were still dating, he had never made her cum without using his tongue, finger or cock. Granted, he once made her cum just by sucking her breasts, but even then he had physical contact. How in the world can he make her cum without touching her?!

"What you're trying to make me do is impossible," he says.

"That's none of my concern, isn't it?" she says. "Now take your clothes of and make me cum."

Bill scowls at her as he strips his clothes in front of her. Hillary catches herself trying to lick her lips as she surveys his body. The Bill Clinton standing in front of him is leaner than the one she fucked countlessly since five years ago. His body is not too muscular nor flabby; one could say he is average but it is the body she was used to. His cock hangs limply between his legs. Hillary remembers so well what that cock can do. Too bad it will not be put to use. Or at least, not right now.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs. She, on the other hand, takes a seat in the plastic chair in front of him. She remains fully clothed, basking in the humiliation of the governor of Arkansas.

"I am definitely going to enjoy this," she says with a smirk.

Bill notices that her pupils had dilated, and boosts his confidence a little bit.

"Like what you see?" he says huskily, trying to enjoy this, but he still felt out of place.

Hillary nods.

Bill holds his cock, imagining Hillary's hand holding him instead, and slowly begins to stroke himself. At first, rubbing himself in front of Hillary feels awkward, as she has never seen him masturbate before although she has seen him rub himself once in a while usually before he enters her.

He grips himself the way Hillary would. He takes his index finger and began to run it the length of his cock. Up and down he teases his member as he imagines her stripping and rubbing herself in front of him. Ever so lightly, he traces his length from tip to base, adding a finger or two as he goes. Soon he is tracing his member with all of his fingers lightly.

His fingers on his hard cock send pleasure throughout his muscular body. It feels so good to take his time and tease his cock. Since he married Hattie, it seems that whenever he wanted to masturbate, he had to jerk off as quickly as possible because she didn't want to see all of those "immoral" stuff. It seems like he is always racing to cum. Now he is relishing, taking his time.

Hillary notices that he is beginning to relax and enjoy this, but he seems to be forgetting the task at hand (no pun intended). To be fair, the sight of Bill jerking himself is turning her on, but she is again reminded of his selfishness.

"Bill," she snapped, "you're forgetting something."

He gasps, nodding. "You are making me so hard, Hilly. Every night before I go to bed, I imagine myself making you cum five, six, seven, eight times."

Hillary feels her cheeks flush.

"This cock? This hard cock? Do you want this hard cock?"

"I do," Hillary mutters quietly, but Bill does not hear.

"It's all yours, Baby. Should have been always." Bill wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes it, emulating the feel of Hillary's tight pussy around him. "Oh my God, Hilly" he gasps "you're so fucking tight."

His other hand slides down to his freshly shaven balls. The soft skin is very sensitive as he cups and teases his sack. Adding to his excitement is his imagination of this goddess in front of him pleasuring herself for him like he had never seen before. All this teasing is intoxicating but also starting to drive him mad. His cock is aching to be fucked.

"Oh God," Bill moans, "fuck me again and again, Hilly. Don't stop. Don't ever ever stop."

Hillary watches Bill with utmost attention. Once in a while, she licks her lips and shifts in her seat, changing the cross of her legs.

Bill looks like he is in total bliss, his arousal intensified by the fact that Hillary is watching him. At the back of his mind, he is scratching his head as to why the had never done this when they were still dating. They were stuck with the usual missionary, doggy style and cowboy and even though they had fun, it was nothing like this.

Bill's cock is engorged with his precum. Hillary can tell that he was getting close, and a sharp pain hit her chest when she realizes that he was being selfish again.

"Bill," she calls him, popping his bubble. "You're supposed to make me cum, remember?" she says with a frown.

Bill looks guiltily when he realizes that he has forgotten about her. Not again. How many times he had brushed her aside because he was too self-absorbed to think about anyone else but himself? He could only look down on himself in shame.

Bill repositions himself, his cock still standing proudly He wants to try a different approach. He still isn't sure how he is going to make her cum without touching her,

He grips his cock again, holding it loosely. He has to make this last for as long as possible.

"Hilly," he breathes, "it's been so long that this cock has been inside you."

Hillary's expression eases. Bill takes it as a good sign.

"This cock misses opening you up. Oh, this hard cock loves to plunge inside you again and again, feeling your wetness and your tightness and your heat. Oh, man. How is that that we have fucked numerous times, you're still tight and juicy?"

Hillary's pupils are dark again, and she can't control the licking of her lips that she tried so hard to prevent. Her hips shift again, and she her legs are crossed tighter.

"I love when I take you from behind and pound on you over and over again," Bill begins to rub himself slowly again. His cock wobbles when his fingers graze the tip but it stands firm. Bill can't remember if there was any occasion that he had been harder than he is now.

"I want to touch you so bad, Hilly," he confesses.

"You can't," she says, but the effect on her is incredible. Her nipples are already straining under her robe, and it kills Bill knowing that he can't suck her.

"I want to work my fingers gently on your nipple, but not touching the very sensitive tip," Bill applies a little more pressure on his cock, turning it into a shade of red.

To his surprise, Hillary slips her right hand into her left breast and squeezed it. His words describing his desire is more of a turn on than Hillary could have imagined. Instinctively, she moves her hand to her breast and she begins circling her nipple.

"I want to suck hard on your nipple as I trail my fingertips gently down her body. I want my fingers reach your sweet pussy and gently run a finger down your soft lips."

Hillary slips her breasts out her robe, exposing them. His cock twitches at the thought of fucking her tits. But what really drives Bill to the edge is when Hillary cups her breast and attempts to suck her nipples.

"You suck me so good, Bill," she moans after releasing her nipple with a pop.

"Yes, that's it," he encourages her. "Good girl. I want you to feel good."

Hillary doesn't respond, but it is clear to Bill that she wants to encourage her, so he thinks of every little thing that turns her on.

"Imagine my fingers - my long fingers - crawling from your breasts to your sweet, sweet pussy," he coaxes. "Imagine me parting your pussy with my finger and coating it with your sweet juices, and me sucking all of your sweet nectar from my finger."

She does exactly what Bill described. She untangles her robe, revealing her flat belly and her shaved pussy with a little trace of hair. She opens her legs wide and opened her glistening pussy lips and presses her middle finger on her leaking entrance. She rubs back and forth, spreading her moisture around the area and allowing her hips to move as she eases into a steady rhythm.

Bill cannot believe how erotic the scene in front of him is. He plans to make himself last but he cannot anymore control himself when Hillary is making it very very difficult for him to remain calm. He holds himself again and strokes himself, his skin rubbing against his palm.

"I want my finger to reach deep inside you," Bill gasps. "I want to fuck you with my fingers and rub your clit hard."

Hillary slowly and intently inserts a single finger all the way inside her, reaching as far in as she can, feeling her wetness draw her. As her palm reaches her mound, she allows her thumb to rest against her clit and use this as leverage to start slowly moving her hand back and forth, rubbing the pad of her finger against the front wall of her pussy. She fucks herself with her fingers, moaning and begging Bill to go on.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me with your finger" she begs as she grinds over her pounding digit.

Bill can hear the desire in her voice the more he coax her, and he has no reason to stop now, now that he can see that she is getting close.

"I don't want my fingers anymore in your pussy, Hilly," he says, "I want my cock inside you, filling you up completely."

Hillary inserted two more fingers inside her and the effect is amazing. She arches her back and rolls her hips, her body trying to take in the sensation of being completely filled. If she looks like this with just her fingers, Bill muses, what more if his cock is inside her?

Seeing Hillary fuck herself with her fingers does nothing to his restraint. Instead, he joins her in the search for their orgasms. He rubs himself the way Hillary's tight pussy would squeeze him. His cock is becoming more and more jealous of her fingers.

"You're so fucking hard, Bill," she says, "fuck me, Bill. Fuck me. Pound me!"

"Yes, yes, yes," he replies, knowing that Hillary is almost at the edge, "cum for me. Cum all over my thick, hard cock."

Three more strokes and she explodes with liquid pleasure seeping through her veins. She squirms in her seat before standing still, letting her orgasm wash through her body. Hillary hasn't cum this hard in years. Even though Bill was an excellent lover, he had never managed to give her such an intense orgasm.

Hillary's orgasm triggers his own, and Bill sees his cum splatter all over her bedroom floor. He sees his splattered cum not as a stain, but a symbol of pride. He is sure that Hillary had never climaxed like this, or at least not when they were still dating. He feels like he had set a new personal best.

When they both have calmed down, Hillary pulls her robes to cover herself.

"You did it," she says, "you completed your task."

Bill nods, still feeling proud of himself.

"Because of that, I am giving you a reward."

Bill's ears perk up.

"I want you to answer my question truthfully," she says, "if I am satisfied, you will be free from your obligations to me and I will continue to assist you in your divorce. Is that clear?"

Bill nods, his heart pounding from his orgasm and from his anticipation.

Hillary surveys him. She looks deep into his eyes, as if she is scanning him.

"Have you ever done this with another woman?"

The warm glow of his orgasm has vanished and is replaced by a feeling of sheer cold as if he is dumped by a bucket of ice cold water. The pride in his heart is replaced by shame, shame because he knows that his truthful answer will break her heart. But he has no choice but to he truthful; he cannot bear to deceive her again.

With the heaviest heart, his gaze falls the floor and he quietly nods. Hillary's warm demeanor suddenly turns cold again, and Bill doesn't blame her for it. He would have done the same too if he was ln her shoes.

"Clean up your mess," Hillary says as she stands up to leave him. "Be sure to mop it off completely. I don't want any evidence of this."

Even though they are no longer together, Hillary can still hurt him like no other woman can.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Bill arrives at Hillary's apartment with a note cleanly folded in his pocket. It says, "Saturday night, 7PM". Bill found it on his case folder when Hillary gave it to him after their meeting on Wednesday. Bill found it quite odd. He received the check from her last Monday and he had just paid his first grand. Surely, his current bill hasn't reached another grand yet. Why is she calling him to her apartment at this time?

Bill thinks that the note must have been intended for someone else, but given the terms of their agreement, he is in no position to violate even a single word from her. There's no downside if he drops by for a visit, isn't it?

Bill knocks on the door and calls. There is no response from the other side. He knocks again. Nothing. He is getting a little worried. He tries calling her but there was no reaction. In the end, he decides to break in.

To his surprise, he finds the door unlocked. However, her living room is empty. Bill thinks it is disturbing. The last time he came to his apartment, she was waiting for him. Now, she isn't there for the appointed time. His protective instincts kick in. Surely, she is fine. Or at least he hopes she is. But he can never be too sure, so he decides to check for her whereabouts.

Bill inspects the kitchen and the laundry, and found them both empty. Same as the dining area. His only hope is that Hillary is in her bedroom or in the bathroom.

Bill stops dead in his tracks and contemplates his next move. If indeed she is in her bedroom or bathroom, it will be disastrous if he will force his way in. But if not, then his next option is that he will have to wait for her. But what if she is in trouble? His nerves starts to become uneasy. If indeed Hillary needs help, then he must find her soon. A simple check in the bedroom won't hurt.

He tiptoes towards the bedroom and ever so gently, he tries to twist the doorknob without a sound. To his surprise, the door isn't locked. The unlocked bedroom door adds to the list of things Bill finds odd in her apartment. His chest pounding, Bill swallows as he attempts to break in.

It all happens so fast. When Bill opens the door, he finds Hillary sprawled on the bed, dressed in a silky robe with her legs wide open and without underwear. Her right hand is playing with her entrance while her left is tucked underneath the robe, tugging and pinching her nipple. She is exactly in the same position as she was a week ago when Bill rubbed himself and masterfully made her cum without touching her.

The sight would have been fucking erotic if it isn't accompanied by a horrified shriek. As soon as Bill burst into her bedroom, she screams in terror and closes her legs to make herself decent. She crawls away from him and scrambles to get her gun from her bedside table. Bill, realizing his grave error, apologizes profusely. But his pleas do nothing to persuade Hillary not to cock the gun and point it on him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Hillary screams, her chest heaving.

"I'm so sorry!" Bill raises his hands, his heart pounding, afraid for his life. "I thought you wanted me to come here!"

"I didn't send for you," Hillary replies in between gritted teeth, her grip on the gun tightening. "You know the rules."

"I thought you did! I found a note from the binder that you gave me! It says 'Saturday night, 7PM' so I thought it was from you!"

"You know I will only send for you when you have billed one grand. I never break my word."

The last sentence is meant as a jab at Bill, and he definitely feels the sting. But then, fear and panic are more dominant in him than guilt right now.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I really thought you wanted to see me tonight!"

"I don't believe you," Hillary squints. "You felt violated last week so you decided to exact a revenge from me."

"No! No! No! It's not like that at all! I swear, it's the truth!"

"I've heard that lie so many times before, but I know better," Hillary says. She puts down the gun. "I will call the police. If you move nary an inch from where you are, I swear I am going to shoot your brains out. Understood?"

"Y-y-y-es."

Hillary places the gun on her bedside table and reaches for the phone. She dials 911 and immediately, she starts talking.

"Hello, I am reporting an intruder in my apartment...Yes...Uh-huh. I have him under my custody now. I have a gun. I was able to subdue him...Uh-huh...No, Officer. He isn't invited. He just shows up in my bedroom pretending to make sure that I am okay...He isn't armed, Sir. Or at least he has no indication that he is....Alright. Please hurry. Goodbye."

Hillary turned to him with a sinister look on her face. "The cops are on their way now."

"No, please Hillary," Bill begs. "If the cops find out...I will be ruined..."

"It's not my problem," Hillary gets the gun again and points it to him in case he tries to get away before the cops arrive. "You should suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Please Hillary, I really didn't mean to...."

"Liar," she says coldly.

"But I am telling you the truth. Please Hillary I'll do anything!" Bill's pleas are getting more and more desperate.

"There's nothing you can do Bill. You brought this on yourself. In a matter of hours, your career, everything you worked hard for, will be over."

"It was a mistake Hillary!" Bill screams in despair, almost in tears. "Please, don't do this..."

"No can do."

"I'll do anything! You can charge me twice if you want! You want Erickson's job, right? The chair of the advisory board for education? I can give it to you. You can be co-chair. Or I can walk on my knees and crawl! Anything!"

The last offer sounds appealing to Hillary, so she drops the gun and takes him up for it.

"Alright," she says. "Kneel."

He has no choice, otherwise he ends up with his brains splattered all over her carpet. So slowly, Bill bends his knee and kneels, keeping his hands on the air. She walks around the end and sits on the edge.

"Good," she says, satisfied. "Now come to me. Crawl as you say."

Bill forces himself to obey her commands. The governor of Arkansas, the most powerful man in the state, succumbs to the woman who currently has his life on her palm. He crawls to her, feeling humiliated and his ego destroyed. If his constituents find out what he is doing right now and why, he will never win another race again. That's why, despite his humiliation, he is agreeing to do this.

"Very good. Maybe if you are obedient, I might change my mind about turning you over to the cops," she says, taunting him at each opportunity that she can get.

"Please..."

She pulls her robe and reveals her lower part of her body: her shaven labia and her smooth, creamy legs. Bill, despite the fear for his life, still found time to admire his ex-girlfriend's body.

Bill feels Hillary's hand slam his head on to her smooth labia. His nose hit her hip bone, but it was nothing compared to the discomfort of not being able to breathe.

"I bet you did this to hundreds of women," Hillary says through gritted teeth. "Go put your tongue to good use."  
Bill wishes that Hillary isn't pushing his face deep into her pussy so that he can properly breathe. He doesn't know that she has this roughness in her. Has she been like this ever since, but she just simply never revealed that side of her when they were still together? Or maybe her pent-up anger over his constant infidelity is causing this?

But in the midst of his fear, Bill couldn't help but revel on her scent, the scent that had been familiar to him for so long and until now, he couldn't forget. Add that to Hillary's unexpected roughness, the entire experience is making Bill horny. Unbeknownst to Hillary, being subdued by her and being forced to do her sexual bidding is a fantasy of his that was never fulfilled when they were still dating.

Hillary is intent to test Bill's limits, to see if there was a point where Bill would refuse sex. She pushes his face deeper into her, trying to make him gag and make him beg her to stop. However, she seems to be falling into a proverbial pit herself. The more Bill licks her folds, the more she wants him. And the more she wants him, the more she wants to punish him, and the more the punish him, the more Bill seems to want be tortured. It's as if his limit did not exist. He is, as Hillary thinks, a sex-craven maniac who would not refuse sex for any reason.

Bill, on the other hand, is making the best out of the situation. Bill eagerly slides his tongue down across Hillary's clit, between her pouting pussy lips and directly into her honeypot, sucking the juices that have pooled there. Hillary arches her back in ecstasy as Bill's tongue delves into her pussy. He is licking every drop of her nectar that comes from her sopping entrance.

As Bill eats Hillary's pussy, she writhes above him, squirming in delight at the sensations Bill's tongue is producing between her legs. When Bill begins sucking on her clit, Hillary goes crazy. Grabbing Bill's hair and squeezing in response to the electric sensations emanating from her pussy, she inadvertently pulls her pussy right into his face.

“Eat me, or…I…will hand…you…over…to…the cops,” she moans in between lashes of his tongue.

Bill needs no further threats or coaxing to make him obey her.  His tongue increases the pressure in her pussy, occasionally penetrating her entrance, which produces an extra sexy moan from her. Bill alternates between her clit and her pussy lips, just the way she likes it. In a span of minutes, Hillary shudders as he sucks her lips, her pussy spasming in instant orgasm as Bill expertly gets her off.  
Hillary, still reeling over that powerful climax, loosens her grip on Bill’s hair. He withdraws his face from her thighs and looks up at her, seeing her very dark eyes, a deviation from her normal bright blue. He has seen those dark eyes before. For a second, he has regretted that he had ever cheated on her with another woman.

She looks down at him, chest still heaving, and pulls him up. They crawl into each other's arms, exchanging a long, wet kiss before Hillary pulls him into the bed, never breaking the kiss. They are like horny teenagers on their first sex, their tongues fighting for dominance and their hands all over the place. Her essence travelled back and forth between their mouths, savoring her sweet flavor.

A ring from the doorbell breaks their sexual spell, and Hillary unceremoniously pushes Bill off the bed, to which he nearly falls. Hillary scrambles to tie her robe and straighten her hair. Once presentable, Hillary marches towards the front door to welcome the visitor. Bill, on the other hand, has the good sense of hiding in Hillary’s walk-in closet.

Hillary opens the door, and two officers greet her.

“Good evening, Ma’am,” says the older cop. “My name is Officer Meekins and this is Officer Goodman,” the cop points to his younger colleague. “We received a 9/11 call from this residence a few minutes ago. Are you Miss Rodham?”

“Yes I am, Officer,” Hillary replies.

“I see”, says Officer Meekins, “where is the intruder, Ma’am? We can help you get him out.”

Bill can hear the conversation from the walk-in closet, albeit faintly. His heart is pounding like a drum. The moment Hillary turns him in, he’s dead.

“Oh, that!” Hillary feigns her ignorance, “I have settled the matter with the man in question. It turns out that it was a mistake. He has entered the wrong apartment unit,” she explains, “We realized that there was a misunderstanding, so I sent him away now. He was compliant and very civil after that.”

“Well then, I am glad that you worked things out,” says Officer Meekins, “Is there anything else that you need from us?”

Hillary shakes his head. Officer Meekins seems satisfied and reminds Hillary to call them if there are any more intruders. She takes a mental note of that before saying goodbye to the cops.

Bill lets out a sigh of relief. He is spared, for now. But knowing Hillary, he is sure that there is a catch, and he has a feeling that she will not let him go anytime soon.

He chooses not to move from his location. _Remember, she still has her gun_ , he thought. _One wrong move and she’ll blow your brains out, Clinton._

He can hear her footsteps get louder, signaling her presence. He tries to remain calm, despite his pounding chest and the semi that was slowly aching to be freed and attended to.

Bill almost jumps when Hillary abruptly opens the door, an angry look etched in her face. She forcefully grabs him and pushes him on the bed. She hurriedly removes his pantsn and angrily orders him to remove the rest of his clothing, which he obliges. For the first time, his erection is revealed, and Bill is relieved that his cock is finally free.

Without warning, Hillary grabs his cock and strokes it, harder and faster than his liking. He occasionally winces in pain, but she ignores his groans. She goes on as if nothing is happening. But despite the pain, Bill gets harder and harder under her touch.

When Hillary is satisfied by her handiwork, she opens her robe, revealing her breasts and her pussy, but stops short of removing it altogether. She hovers on top of him and mounts him as she slowly lowers herself onto him, her snug pussy swallowing his engorged cock. She sighs as she descends, each inch of his member deliciously stretching her so goddamn wide until her thighs hit his pelvis.

For the first time in years, he is completely inside her, and it took every ounce of willpower in Bill not to cum right then and there.

She begins to sway her hips in a circular motion, and each curve brings immediate friction. Hillary misses being filled like that. To be specific, she misses having a cock inside her like Bill's. She's had sexual encounters ever since their break-up, but none of the guys she fucked has a cock so wonderful as the guy she's fucking right now. And because she's fucking Bill without consequences, she is enjoying this completely.

Bill cannot anymore stand the rotation of her hips alone. He wants more. He wants to pull out and completely ram his cock on her pussy as hard as he can. He wants to pound her and make her cum until she is sore and can no longer work. He wants to cum over and over again inside that glorious pussy of hers.

Unable to take the teasing anymore, Bill gently thrust his hips, and coupled with her swaying hips, his cock and her pussy reaches an odd angle that makes her gasp in pleasure. Bill is sure that he had never struck her in such an angle before, based on her surprised reaction.

"Don't" she says, "don't move until I say so."

For Bill, this is torture. There she is, the goddess of his life, fucking him from above and touching herself the way he had never seen before, yet he is not allowed to move nary an inch. His hips are aching to move, but he was not allowed to d so. His cock aches for the increased friction, but the gun lying beside them tells him that if he moves, then he may regret it.

On the other hand, Hillary is enjoying this immensely. She has fucked other men on top, but not Bill, who likes to be dominant in bed. Overpowering him for once feels like there is electricity coursing through her veins. She loves being in control of him. She loves making him squirm in agony and he could not do anything about it, even the smallest, lightest thrust.

It is probably because he had hurt her so much that she wanted to see him in pain.

Fucking Bill in her own pace coupled with the sight of him in agony, Hillary has never been this aroused. Her nipples are as erect as his cock, and they were standing up like two soldiers in front of an American flag. She is bouncing up and down on him, swallowing his frustrated cock and leaving a wet trail behind. Her muscles were gripping him like a vice, giving Bill a delicious pressure, yet she was denying him what he craved: to fuck her so good.

Hillary can feel the first stirrings of an orgasm. She increases her pace, slamming harder on his cock. She rolls her hips and in that one cruel moment, she scratches his balls. Bill lets out a moan of agony, begging her to let him fuck her. Hillary refuses to yield; this pain is nothing compared to the pain he inflicted upon her.

"Hill please," he begs.

Hillary ignores him. She continues to fuck him, rapidly climbing to her climax. In three strokes, she comes undone. She presses herself as deep as she can, letting her orgasm wash over her body. She pinches her nipples and rubs her clit, milking every ounce of pleasure.

Once she has calmed down, she quietly unmounted Bill, who is red in the face, frustrated beyond measure. His cock is colored purple, clearly choked from not being able to fuck her. Hillary fights the urge to suck him as she picks up the gun from the bed.

She closes her robe and looks back at him. For a fleeting moment, her eyes softens before turning back to is usual coldness.

"You can use the shower," she says before leaving, "there's a water heater. I suspect you'll going to need the hot one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! I have just settled in Sydney, and I'd just say that the city is very lovely. I just started at work so I hope I can find more time to update my fics!

Hillary is chipper that week, having had her orgasmic fix for two Saturdays in a row, not to mention her nightly climaxes thanks to her fingers and her memory of Bill rubbing himself for her. She is considerably in a brighter mood and she is more productive than she has ever remembered. Her sudden change in mood is noticed by her colleagues; they all think she has a new man in her life. 

"Who's the lucky guy, Boss?" asks Jennifer, her trusted associate and the only other female in the firm, which means that Jennifer is Hillary's closest friend from the office. 

"Who says there's a man?!" Hillary replies. She tries to ignore Jennifer's questioning as she prepares her files for a client meeting. 

"I know that look, Boss," says Jennifer. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hillary says. 

"I know I am right," Jennifer insists, "I'mll going to find out who."

"Have fun in your scavenger hunt," Hillary says sarcastically. 

As if on cue, the meeting room door where the women were, suddenly opened . Bill nervously glances around the room before letting himself in. 

"Good morning, Governor," Jennifer greets him. 

"Good morning," Hillary follows, not looking at him. 

"Good morning, ladies," Bill replies, only looking at Jennifer but not at Hillary. 

"Shall we start?" Jennifer leads Bill to his chair. Jennifer and Hillary take their seats opposite him. 

For the remainder of the meeting, Hillary is unusually quiet as Jennifer facilitates the agenda. Bill too is uncharacteristically silent. Jennifer attributes it to the fact that they are  running through Hattie's accusation of Bill's infidelities. Little did Jennifer know that each accusation hurt both Bill and Hillary more than she can ever imagine. 

When Bill  left, Jennifer doesn't waste any time grilling Hillary. 

"So, what was that?" Jennifer asked. 

"What?!" Hillary tries to feign ignorance. 

"Something's up, I know it," Jennifer declares. "You can't look at him and he can't look at you."

"Not my problem if he doesn't want to look at me," Hillary says defensively. 

"Yeah, but you wouldn't look at him either," Jennifer says. 

"I am just stressed," Hillary responds . 

Jennifer rolls her eyes. "Sure, after you basically bounced to work this morning, suddenly you are all stressed out," 

"I was thinking about how to put Bill in a better light after all of this," Hillary lies. 

"Because you believe that the Governor has done all of this," replies Jennifer. "You don't buy his explanations?"

"No!" Hillary denied a little more forcefully. 

Jennifer raises an  eyebrow. "Hill, do you know something that I don't? I can feel that you are keeping a secret. Specifically, our client's secret."

Hillary sighs. There seems to be no point hiding anything from Jennifer. She tells her everything about her and Bill, including her arrangement with him. When Hillary finished  with her story, Jennifer's jaw was on the floor. 

"Wow," she gasps. "I thought you just like each other and nobody has made the first move yet."

"Oh I made the first move, right. Years ago in the law school library," Hillary laments. "Worst decision of my life."

"Damn, Hill. I knew you were a go-getter," says Jennifer. "So what now?"

"I don't know. I can't help if Hattie's accusations are true," Hillary says. 

"But why do you look like the Governor has cheated on you and not his wife?"

Hillary shrugs. "I thought he changed. I thought our break-up taught him a lesson. Apparently not."

"I don't know about your break-up and shit, but it seems to me that the reason he can't look at you is because he's ashamed of what he did. Maybe he learned his lesson this time," Jennifer mused. "He is ashamed because he is the same person you broke up with."

"I wouldn't expect that much of him," says Hillary. 

"So why do you look so heartbroken now?" Jennifer probes. 

"I don't know," Hillary admits, or rather, lies. 

"I think you know exactly why," Jennifer declares. "But I'll let you reconcile on that on your own." She shifts her tone from serious to excited. "So, how is  the sex?"

"Jennifer!"

"I am serious! I mean, with the way he hurt you, he should have given you at least five orgasms a night."

"Oh Jennifer..." Hillary blushes. "That's not how it went. At. All."

"Oh? So...how did it go?"

Hillary tells Jennifer what she made Bill do during their first two "sessions". After Hillary finishes telling her story, Jennifer is starry-eyed. 

"Wow," she says, amazed. "First of all, I didn't know you were THAT kinky. Second, it's clear that the Governor  is still very much in love with you."

"I know," Hillary mumbles absentmindedly, but Jennifer catches that and decides to pretend that she didn't hear it. 

"So, what are your plans for the third session?" Jennifer asks with great interest.

"I don't know." Hillary looks at Jennifer. Suddenly, she notices that Jennifer looks like a  girl Bill would cheat on her for: blonde hair, bright blue eyes, large tits and wide hips. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jennifer asks. 

"If Bill and I are still dating, I would be suspicious of you."

Jennifer raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because you're the type of girl Bill would go for," Hillary explains.

"Oh!" Jennifer looks down on her body. "You think?  He likes the Barbie-esque girl?"

"Yes."

"So if he likes the Barbie-esque girl, then how come he fell heads over heels in love with you and not move on years after your break-up? Don't get me wrong, Hill. You are pretty, but not the Miss USA type. And based on wthat you’ve told me, that's his type of girl."

"It's alright," Hillary assures Jennifer that she took no offense to the latter's remark, "I don't find myself beautiful. Just right."

"But you are," Jennifer says. 

"Oh whatever."

Suddenly, an idea suddenly hatched on her head. 

"You're thinking of something. I know that look," Jennifer catches her.

"Oh, no. I am just...." Hillary tries to think of a lie, but she can't. "Fine, I have."

"What is it?"

Hillary leans in and whispers in Jennifer's ear. 

"Do you find Bill attractive?"

* * *

Bill has already been charged for his third grand. The second grand has already been paid for by Hillary. As he suspected, Hillary indeed had set-up the second session. She had used her knowledge of him against him. She knows that he still has a soft spot for her, and it became her most lethal weapon. Bill is mad at her for being so petty and mean-spirited, but had he not hurt her before, he would have been furious at her. But then again, had he not hurt her before, he might not be asking her to represent him on a divorce proceeding.

He received his invitation for a third session, this time personally from here. Hillary knows that he is suspicious of her, so she chooses to be upfront about their arrangement. She had personally told him to come to her apartment after their meeting last Wednesday when everybody, including Jennifer, had left the room. Bill simply gave a nod and told Hillary that he would be there. 

Bill is at Hillary's front door at 7 PM sharp. For the first time, he has dragged himself towards her apartment. He had some sort of resistance to her before, but there was also some longing, because he would get to see her in her naked glory. But after their second session, all he feels about their sessions is dread, because he realized that Hillary is simply using him for her gratification and revenge. Bill knows that he deserves it after all he had done, but her level of hatred against him is too much. 

Hillary opens the door for him when he knocks. Like the two sessions before, she is dressed in a robe, the exact same robe Bill bought here when they were in a holiday in France. He thought she had already thrown it away after their break-up. But then again, that robe is freaking expensive. Why would she throw such a good garment away?

She offers him wine or brandy, but he refuses. She offers him snacks, but he refuses too. Once she realizes that he doesn't want any refreshments, she leads her to her bedroom, a room that is becoming more and more familiar to Bill. 

"Please, sit," she directs him to sit on the edge of the bed. He does what he is told.

Hillary gets something from her walk-in closet: a large handkerchief. Bill suddenly realizes what is going on. 

"Why are you blindfolding me?" he asks nervously. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"You're not in a position to dictate how things are run here ," she shot back. "Now put these on."

Bill takes the handkerchief apprehensively and blindfolds himself. "Okay."

Once Hillary is sure that Bill can't see anything, she unties her robe and exposed herself. Slowly, she unbuttons Bill's shirt. Each button that she popped open elicited a quiet gasp from Bill. She can tell that he is enjoying the attention from her, despite her threat. In a way, this frustrates her. No matter what she does, she cannot seem to hurt him. 

Hillary pushes his shirt aside and begins to work on his belt. She is not surprised that he is half-hard already. She knows what her effect on him is, and it still hasn't changed since their break up. She frees his cock from his pants and briefs. She looks at him, his mouth agape in anticipation. For a split second, she is tempted to lick just even his tip, but she had another idea. There will be another time for that. 

Hillary quietly walks to the bathroom door and opens it. Jennifer, who has already undressed, licks her lips when she saw Bill naked. Hillary smiles, knowing that Jennifer is going to enjoy this. 

Jennifer looks at Hillary, asking her permission, and the latter nodded. Jennifer excitedly but quietly approaches Bill and kneels in front of him. She wastes no time grasping him and sucking him, taking him all in his mouth. Bill sways his hips and grips the sheets, surprised by the sudden pleasurable sensation.

"Oh, Hillary, fuck!" Bill moans, arching his back in pleasure. "God..."

Hillary smiles, reveling at his mistake. She can't wait for the look on his face when he finds out that it isn't her who is giving him a blowjob. She sits beside Jennifer, amused at the sight before her. 

Jennifer opens her mouth and engulfs half of Bill's cock down her throat, sucking hard . Bill throws his head back with the shock and pleasure, and Jennifer moans and picks up the pace gradually. 

"Oh my God," Bill moans, reaching down to brush with his fingertips her soft shoulders and upper arms. Her moaning increases in response. Hillary, watching at the side, sees Jennifer's middle finger disappear into her pussy, and she starts urgently pulling the rest of her hand up against her clit. Unable to control herself, Hillary does the same too, touching and fucking herself with her expert fingers. 

Jennifer withdraws herself from Bill's cock with a pop. "You like it?" she mouths at Hillary with a mischievous grin. 

Hillary nods. "Go on. Do as you please," she replies silently. 

Jennifer takes Bill into his mouth again. Her tongue plays with him, licking from the base all the way to his tip. She suckles his heavy balls, making Bill groan. 

"Oh, Hillary," he groans. "I am so hard for you. Only for you."

Hillary and Jennifer both giggle. Oh this couldn't be any funnier. Hillary motions Jennifer to stop and the latter obliges. 

"You like it?" Hillary asks. 

"Oh, yes, Hill. You're so damn good. You know how to pleasure me," Bill says. 

Hillary suppresses her laughter. "Good answer." She then quietly orders Jennifer to continue. 

Shortly, Bill can feel his balls tightening. He is about to cum real soon. His moans are breathier and his hips are thrusting harder, fucking Jennifer's mouth, his cock touching the back of her throat. 

"Oh, Hill...yes...suck me."

"I suck good, do I?"

All of a sudden, Bill feels like he had been doused with in a bucket of ice cold water. A realization hit him, and his arousal turns into a mixture of fear and guilt. 

"Wait...Hillary? Are you here?" he asks. 

"I am," she replies. There it is again. His cock is being sucked yet Hillary can still speak. 

_ No. No. This can't be _ . There is someone sucking him, and he's now sure as hell it isn't Hillary. "Wait, wait, wait....please stop."

"You don't get to decide how things are run in here," Hillary says with a venom in her voice. "You used to do that years ago. Not anymore."

"Please, wait, Hillary....I don't want this....I only want you."

"Could have fooled me years ago," she says.

"No, I don't mean that....please..."

Hillary ignores his pleas. Jennifer continues to suck him dry. Bill bites his tongue to prevent himself from cumming. 

"Hillary," he gasps, torn between arousal and agony, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to cum. Not without you."

Hillary's eyes become misty, touched by his declaration. Jennifer stops her ministrations, waiting for Hillary's orders. The temporary absence of a mouth sucking his cock is quite a relief for Bill, who used this opportunity to focus on his getting himself less aroused. However, his balls are heavy and ready to release his seed. Controlling his arousal proves to be quite painful for him.

Hillary silently orders Jennifer to back away, which the latter did. Hillary removes her robes and lies on the bed. She spreads her legs wide, and Jennifer licks her lips at her boss's glistening pussy. Jennifer lays flat on her stomach next to Hillary and props herself up with her elbows. 

"Remove your blindfold," Hillary told Bill. 

Bill obediently unties the blindfold. A hazy image of two girls slowly comes into focus. He sees Hillary ready and open for him, and another woman who he recognized as Hillary's associate is watching. He realizes that she must have been the one sucking him. Bill is engulfed by guilt and shame. He repeatedly declared that only Hillary could make him hard and cum, but he almost came because of a woman who looks like someone he would cheat on Hillary for. 

_ Nothing has changed. I am still the bastard that she dumped, _ he thought. 

"Hmmmm, your cock is so delicious," Jennifer teases. "I don't think I can help myself when I see you in our next meeting."

"Bill," Hillary says sexily, "I will give you your reward. You can do whatever you like. As long I give my permission."

"Hilly..."

"I want you to choose," Hillary says. "You can do whatever you want with me or with the woman over here. No strings attached. This is your reward for being obedient."

Bill nods as his eyes darken. He is grateful for the respite. He scoots over in front of Hillary and rubs himself. 

"May I?" he asks for Hillary's permission. 

"Be my guest," she says, spreading her legs wider.

Bill holds his shaft and he slowly pushes himself inside her. Oh fuck. It hasn’t been long since he’s inside her but it still feels like an eternity. Or maybe Bill feels like it was an eternity because Bill hasn't fucked her like this in years, with Hillary under him and lovingly receiving every inch of him. Shit. She looks so hot and so perfect. Bill prays for control because he might finish even before all of this begins. 

"Ready?" he asks her. 

"Since Day One," she says. Bill can't help but think that there is a deeper meaning in her words.

He thrusts into her, slowly at first and then he picks up the pace when he sees that her hunger has deepened. Oh how he loves hearing her mewls and moans whenever his cock hits that sweet spot inside her. Or how she locks her legs around his neck possessively, her body telling him that he belongs to her and her alone. 

Jennifer is enjoying the sight in front of her. She can tell that they  have a deep shared history. In a way, she is a little jealous of them, not because she is being left out, but because they seem to have found that person in the universe who is meant for them, who is born just for them. If these two haven't realized that their spark is going to burst into flames, Jennifer thinks, then they must be the most oblivious people  in the world. 

Jennifer shifts her position so that she is lying flat on her back like Hillary. Her fingers find her clit and she begins stroking herself. The effect is immediate. She feels the instant surge of pleasure spread throughout her body as she watches Bill fuck Hillary's brains out. Her pussy is jealous of Hillary's pussy; hers is crying out in jealousy and in immense arousal. 

Bill pounded on Hillary like it was the end of the world. He can feel that she is close, based on the tightening grip of her pussy walls. Hillary, on the other hand, is slowly spasming out of control.  

"Oh yes, Bill," Hillary says, her hips beginning to undulate and her belly rippling. "God, yes, I'm gonna cum. Yes, yes, just like that."   


In one, two, three strokes, Hillary comes forcefully, her pussy juices enveloping Bill’s still stiff cock. He stops pumping, careful not to make her uncomfortable but remaining extremely frustrated and horny. As he pulls out, Hillary leaves out a deep sigh, and for a second, Bill thinks that she’s disappointed that he moved away from her.

“My turn,” Jennifer licks her lips, anticipating the intense fucking that she is going to get. “Hillary?”

“Yeah?”

“May I?”

Hillary nods. “However you like.”

Jennifer excitedly lies on her stomach and raises her hips, revealing her asshole to Bill. “Put lube in your hands and fuck my ass with your sexy fingers.”

Bill looks around and sees the lube that he didn’t realize that was standing there all along in Hillary’s bedside table. He takes the bottle and generously pours the liquid all over his hands. Jennifer  raises her hips still, eagerly waiting for his deft fingers.

Bill looks down and sees the pucker of Jennifer’s ass, and he places his thumb firmly over the center, pushing gently. He pushes a little bit harder, breaking the seal and feeling it clench around his thumb, twitching as she begins to grind against his hand. He twirls his thumb in her asshole, and the effect is immediate.

“Oh God, Bill!” Jennifer screams. “Now I know why you have so many other women.”

Hillary chuckles on the side. She is enjoying the erotic show in front of her, bobbing her head and licking her lips occasionally. Once in a while, she would rub her clit as she watched Bill finger Jennifer’s ass. As she watches Bill pound Jennifer’s asshole with his fingers, she can feel her own asshole clenching in jealousy.

“Yes…that’s it….another finger please,” Jennifer moans.

Bill obliges. He thrusts a second finger into her asshole and Jennifer pushes her hips to meet him halfway. In no time, Jennifer is demanding a third finger, and then she wants him to fuck her in the ass. Bill can’t help but shudder in anticipation. He never fucked anyone in the ass before, but he had always wanted to do so, especially to Hillary. However, because he was too busy being an ass to her that he never got around to do it with her. But even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t sure whether Hillary would be up for it.

Bill rubs the tip of his cock on Jennifer’s asshole and gradually pushes himself inside. Both Bill and Jennifer groan, savoring the liquid hot pleasure emanating from their point of contact. Bill is careful not to hurt Jennifer, as he does not want this experience to end up awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Hillary is getting a little jealous of the two. She is still touching herself as she watched Bill fuck Jennifer in the ass. Fortunately, Jennifer sees that Hillary wanted to join the fun too, so she motioned her to lie in front of her to she can eat her pussy.

Normally, Hillary would have felt awkward to have her colleague and friend offer to do oral sex, but Hillary is so horny and jealous that she immediately did was asked. She positions herself in front of Jennifer and she lets Jennifer explore her folds with her tongue. Oh fuck…she always loves getting her pussy licked, and the fact that she knows that a woman is eating her pussy only doubles her excitement.

Bill is pounding Jennifer’s ass, and Jennifer is eating Hillary’s pussy. Altogether, they move in rhythm, all seeking the pleasurable reward. In record time, all three of them simultaneously erupted. Basking in the glows of their orgasms, they all lie in Hillary’s bed, panting but very much satisfied.

Never in a million years did Hillary thought that tonight would end this way. She was willing to give Bill some slack and let Jennifer enjoy doing whatever she wanted with Bill. She never thought she would have her first female  encounter, and she would be lying if she said that she did not enjoy it.

As exhaustion eats her away, Hillary closes her eyes and seeks the familiar plane of Bill’s chest, her warm and soft refuge of her years past.   


	5. Chapter 5

Hillary wakes alone in her bed, as she has always done for years. However, what's different this time is the delicious smell of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and coffee that tickles her nostrils. She can hear the soft sizzles of oil in her bedroom, and it is making her stomach groan in want. 

When she arrived at the kitchen, she finds Bill and Jennifer sitting at the bar stools and enjoying their morning meal. They seem to have a very serious conversation.

It is Bill who sensed Hillary's presence. His serious face suddenly brightened at the mere sight of her.

"Oh hey, Hill," Bill says. He stands up from his seat and pulls the empty seat next to him for her to sit on. Hillary feels her cheeks reddened by the attention he is giving her. He shuffles around the kitchen to get her a plate and pour her coffee. She gives an appreciative nod to him. She looks at her breakfast plate and her mouth waters.

"This looks delicious," she admires her plate.

"Bill did everything. I just did the coffee," Jennifer says as she sips her coffee. "Who would have thought that the Governor is such a chef?"

"I do," Hillary says before she can stop herself. Jennifer suppresses her smile and Bill feels like he is going to burst in joy.

Hillary takes a bite of pancake and she closes her eyes, savoring each morsel. "Damn, Bill. You still got it."

"Glad you approve," Bill replies modestly, but he shifts the conversation. "So, Jennifer and I are talking about the case when you arrived. She said that I have a good chance of getting a decent settlement."

"Yeah, because we know Hattie made it clear that she wants a divorce. Even though she is rich on her own, she wants to make sure that Bill will be penniless when they divorce. But what she doesn't know that..."

"We have secured some photos of her with another man," Hillary supplies as she sips her coffee. "She has been seeing him for a year now."

"I still can't believe it," remarks Bill. "She hates infidelity."

"The fact that she hates infidelity establishes her hypocrisy and strengthens our case against her," says Jennifer.

"How did you find the photos anyway?" Bill asks.

"I think it is with our professional code of conduct that we keep our sources and methods confidential," says Hillary, which is legal jargon for "We obtained it illegally so don't ask."

Bill catches himself saying "I love you", but even if it is out of jest, he decides against it. He knows it will just make things awkward between him and Hillary. After hurting her long ago, he feels he does not deserve her no matter how much his heart screams for her. She deserves the best, and that means he can longer play a part in her future.

He simply stares at his girl, watching her chat happily with her associate.

Oh, what he will not give to see that smile every day.

* * *

Hillary is known in the legal circles for getting things done quickly, and Bill's case is no different. Three weeks after Bill last came to her apartment, Hattie signed the divorce papers, giving Bill everything that he demanded (although Bill only claimed the fair share of their assets). As per their arrangement, Hillary sent him the bill to his office. The next Saturday, she waited for him in her apartment. She bought champagne for them to celebrate, and a pair of thongs that she knew Bill would like. Seven o'clock came and went, but Bill didn't come. Hillary was furious that he failed to fulfill the terms of their arrangement, and she was planning to get him back for it. 

The next Monday, Hillary received a check from the post. It was from Bill, covering the total amount that she billed him from the beginning and a thousand bucks more. Only then she realized why Bill didn't show up last Saturday: There was no provision in their terms that he couldn't pay her in cash. Now that he has money, he can now pay her without having sex with her. Of course, he would do that, she thought. She treated him like a prostitute. She humiliated him. What kind of person would like that?!

Then there is the excess one thousand dollars. She doesn't understand why he would pay her more than what is rightfully hers. Does he want to flaunt his money in front of her, now that he is well of?! The mere thought of Bill taunting her makes her blood boil so she writes a check amounting to a thousand dollars and sends it to Bill's office.

The following Saturday, Hillary has an invite to a friend's house party but she decides against going. The week has left her exhausted and she just wants to relax and take a long, hot bath. By eight in the evening, she is already in her tub, soaked in her hot bath and holding a glass of wine. Thinking hard, she realizes that it is much better off away from Bill. The further she is from him, the less drama there is.

She gets out of the tub, changes into her nightgown and grabs her book. She lies on her bed, reading and waiting for sleep to claim her. However, she hears a knock on the door.

To her utmost surprise, she sees Bill when she opens the door, holding the check that she sent him a few days ago. She also notices that he smells terribly good.

"Hi," he says meekly. "I just came to return the check you sent me, and all the other checks before."

Hillary feels weird not to let him in when he has business with her, so she does. He goes for the couch and takes out a checkbook from his coat and writes another check. She sits across him, unable to look at him in the eye.

"Here," Bill hands her the check. "I'm fully paid now, even the ones where you paid for my bill."

Hillary reluctantly accepts the check and nods.

And then, there is silence. Silence. Just her and Bill, wanting so many things to say but neither have the courage to say it.

Finally, it is Bill who breaks the silence. He stands up and bids Hillary goodbye. But when he is already at the door, he stops himself, much to her confusion.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I never said it," he replies.

"What?"

"Thank you. I never said thank you."

Bill goes back to her and grabs her hands, bringing them close to his chest. "You have always been so good to me, even when you intend to hurt me."

Hillary's face is blank, but deep inside, a roller coaster of emotions is threatening to break her composure. Over the years, she had taught herself not to wear her heart on her sleeve, but because of Bill, the one who started it all, she may well forget every lesson she had learned.

"Hilly," he says, and the way her name rolls off his tongue sounds so perfect. "Why are you always so good to me? What did I to do deserve this?"

Hillary says nothing, which in itself is her response.

Nothing. Bill did nothing to deserve this. He is unworthy of her kindness and her love - the thing Bill craves the most.

Hillary removes his grip and looks away. Her lack of reaction is killing him.

"I thought you never noticed," she says. "You never do."

"But I do. It's just that I always ignore it," he insists. "Just like this time. I thought I could quash my guilt by paying you back every cent I owe you, and some more. But no, you still treated me way more than I deserve."

"Oh, Billy..."

"Hilly..." he cups her face affectionately. "You remembered everything. You remembered everything we wanted to do but never got around to do it, and you used that knowledge against me. You could have used it to hurt me, but you didn't. You made sure I enjoyed it, and fuck, enjoyed it, I did. Every moment of it."

"I wish I could say I am not happy for you, but you know I can't" she says.

"Of course," his finger rubs her cheek gently.

"But you know, there is something that I wanted to do in those sessions but never did."

"What?" Bill is eager to give her whatever she wants.

"The last session, when you fucked Jennifer in the ass, I saw how hard she came. And I am jealous. No, I am not jealous that you fucked her...but I want to be fucked like that too. In the ass, I mean."

Bill cannot believe his ears. He thinks he just heard Hillary beg to be fucked in the ass, but probably it's not real because it's too good to be true.

"I think I heard you say you want to be fucked in the ass but it probably isn't true. I am probably hearing voices," says Bill.

"No, I did say that, and I want you to do it," she says.

All Bill can do is to pinch himself. When he feels the pain, Hillary is still there with that longing look.

A little more confident, Bill lunges forward and gives her the most passionate kiss that he can muster. Hillary is oh so willing, and before long, she ups the ante, her tongue battles for dominance against his.

Bill pulls back, his face flushed from the intensity of the kiss and the lack of air. "Hilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit on my face."

Bill wastes no time removing his shirt and lying on Hillary's couch. And with the same speed as Bill, Hillary pulls her nightgown off and positioned herself on top of his face. He immediately begins to lick her pussy. He eagerly slides his tongue down across Hillary's clit, between her pouting pussy lips and directly into her honeypot, sucking the juices that have pooled there. Hillary arched her back in ecstasy as Bill's tongue delved into her pussy. As he eats her alive, Hillary writhes above him, squirming in delight at the sensations Bill's tongue is producing between her legs. When Bill begins sucking on her clit, Hillary goes crazy. Her hunger for him intensifies, and she is now more than ready to dive into new territory with him.

Hillary willingly removes herself from Bill’s face and gets down on all fours, exposing her glistening cunt and tight asshole. Bill gulps just by simply thinking of her hot wet depth that he is about to explore. He gets up and rubs her dripping lips with his finger, and then rubbing her tight sphincter.

“Are you ready, Hilly?” he asks tentatively.

Hillary nods. She has never felt so excited in her life. Bill runs a long lick on her ass before he gently pushes his finger into her virgin hole. Suddenly, Hillary feels herself relax as Bill’s finger slips past her sphincter into her ass. It hurt at first and she was arching her body, trying to contain the mixture of pain and pleasure. Hillary is writhing beneath her lover as she feels his finger reaming her ass. Her pussy is screaming for attention, so she put two fingers inside her entrance. Then she gasped again when she feels Bill push his long finger more into her ass. Hillary is grateful that Bill is gentle and slow with her, though his cock is anything but.  

Once Hillary becomes steady, Bill feels like she is ready. So he slowly withdraws his finger. Hillary moans at the sensation. Bill wets his cock with the mixture of his saliva and her pussy juices. Once he is well lubricated, he pushes inside her, his cock breaking through the seal and is quickly swallowed by her tight depths. Bill’s hands are kneading her ass as he presses into her, his cock buried in her completely. 

“Oh Bill,” Hillary moans. “You feel like a baseball bat.”

Bill feels her ass slowly loosen, and he begins to move. "Yessssss," she says, rocking back a little and holding it there. "It's so big, so full," she adds. Her ass is all around his cock, hot and pulsating. She throws her head back and begins moving her hips as Bill stretches her ass cheeks wider to make it easier.

"I love this," she cries, picking up pace. “God, I want it. I want it all." She pushes down further, creating a delicious friction against his rock-hard cock.

Bill thrusts his hips upward as she comes down, down as she goes up, his head almost popping out before plunging back in.

"Please," she gasps, "Harder. Fuck my ass harder."

Bill looks down and watches his cock go in and out of her clenching asshole, and he picks up the pace. Not that hard yet. He gets his friction from the withdrawals, goes back in more slowly, to the hilt, holding it there briefly before withdrawing fast. In, hold and grind, back. Her hips are undulating, increasing the friction between them. He reaches down and started rubbing her with his thumb. She gasps as his thumb slides into her soaking inferno, her panting picking up pace. Her hips are now bucking against his cock. 

Hillary starts shaking. Bill feels her asshole clenching, tightening. Her pussy is squirting juices all over his hand, and Bill keeps going at her, his cum rising to the surface  
  
"I'm gonna cum," she manages to say. "Shoot it in my ass! Harder! Fuck yes."  
  
Bill is slamming her asshole now for all he’s worth, going weak in the back, his legs beginning to buckle with the force of what was building. Still, he plunged over and over, and still she keeps convulsing, shaking, grunting and screaming.

When Bill’s first shot comes, he jams in as hard as he can and holds it there, shooting buckets deep into her, and her orgasm picks up in intensity. She is yelping, arching her back, pushing back at him with all she can muster. Bill must've shot off six or seven spurts, a record for him, and still, she keeps pushing. "Oh yes," she cries, " I feel it, I can feel you filling me, yes!"  
  
Bill remains inside her, deep in her ass, until her orgasm subsides. Hillary is breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, and his cock is slowly softening, leaving of its own accord.  
  
"That was great," Hillary says. "I don't know what the fuck took me so long." She turns and looks up at me. "Thank you."

Tonight, Hillary has just fulfilled one of Bill’s longtime fantasies, but his sexual satisfaction is nothing compared to the happiness that he feels now that he has regained Hillary’s trust back.

Had they been younger, they would have gone for another round, but age is getting a toll on them so they decide to go to bed. He carries her in his arms and they go straight to her bed, kissing and not breaking contact until they hit the soft mattress. Hillary snuggles towards Bill, loving their warmth that she had shared since their law school days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, sorry for the delayed update! IDK why this is so hard to write. Hahahaha. But finally, this is over now! Just the epilogue left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue guys. Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on _Arrangement_. Even though life is so busy right now, I promise to keep writing and updating my fics!
> 
> BTW, Clandestine is about to close too but don't worry! I have **fics** in the works!
> 
> P.S. Belated Happy Birthday, Hillary!

The election returns slowly come in, and the more returns they have received, the grimmer the chances of Bill holding on to his seat becomes. He is being creamed by his Republican opponent. Hattie's campaign against him really took a toll on his poll numbers. He may have gotten a good settlement from his divorce, but at the end of the day, she has won against him, robbing him of his political relevance.

And the grim news is confirmed by Bill's campaign manager. There are not enough outstanding votes from Democratic strongholds to overtake his opponent.

Every emotion that Bill has been feeling - anxiety, fear, excitement - they are all drained from his system as the news sunk in. His political fortune went as it came. At 34, he is the youngest ex-Governor in the history of the United States.

Bill tried to shift his attention to the concession speech that he will deliver. His speechwriter has pulled the draft and hand it over to him for revisions. Asked if he needs a team to work with him, Bill refuses. He doesn't want to see anyone. He wants to be left alone in his suite.

As he reads the draft concession speech, every word chokes him. This isn't the speech that he imagines himself giving. _It shouldn't be like this_ , he says to himself. There has to be a mistake...

A soft knock interrupts Bill's thoughts. He is annoyed at the intrusion. When he opens the door, he is surprised by the appearance of his ex, Hillary.

She doesn't wait to be let in. She walks inside and dumps her bag on his bed. She opens the plastic bag that she's carrying and takes out a Big Mac.

"This is all I can get fast," she explains herself.

Bill is touched that she came to his rescue, even though she doesn't have to. After they have reconciled, Hillary chose not to pursue a relationship with him, even though it was is clear that they had rekindled their old flame. With the campaign ongoing, they both thought that it was not the best time for both of them to resume their interrupted romance.

"So, where is your concession speech? Have you given it a look yet?" Hillary says in a business-like tone.

Bill hands her the speech, relieved that he doesn't have to go through it. Hillary reads the speech and puts her notes and comments.

"There," she hands the speech back. She notices that Bill hasn't touched his food.

"Hey, why haven't you eaten yet?"

Bill slumps into the bed. “I don’t want to. I failed. I failed my supporters, my constituents…” He looks into her. “I failed you.”

Hillary sits beside Bill and held his hand supportively. “You didn’t fail me, Bill. You fought hard and valiantly. It’s just that your opponents are more well-funded and well-organized. But this is not going to last long. I know can pull yourself together. Two years is just a blink of an eye in politics. You’ll be back in no time.”

For the first time that night, Bill smiles. He doesn’t have to go through this alone. He has Hillary.

* * *

Hillary keys in the door and opens the light of her apartment with Bill following her from behind. Knowing that Bill will not be able to cope with all of this by himself, she invited him to her apartment to spend the night. To her relief, he didn’t put up a fight.

Hillary immediately gets to work to make Bill feel better. He fixes a bath for him and arranges her bed for him to sleep on. Still in a daze, he obeys her every command. He can’t feel anything. His concession speech went by a blur, and up to that moment, he was numb. His brain has stopped functioning, and he doesn’t know if he can get back.

When Bill finally feels that the warm water has turned cold, he finally decides to get up. He wraps the towel around his wet body and walks his way towards Hillary’s bedroom, where he finds her brushing her hair, sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She is wearing a nightgown that barely gives him a peek of her pert breasts. On a normal night, with that kind of invitation from Hillary, he will not hesitate to give in. But tonight, he was just too exhausted and too depressed to do anything.

He crawls towards the bed and lies down. Hillary, seeing him ignore her, stands up and takes the space next to her man, facing him.  

“Hillary,” Bill murmured, “I am not down for anything tonight. I am so sorry if you are expecting anything from me. I just couldn’t.”

She gently traces his cheek with her finger. “I am not expecting anything from you. If you want to make love tonight, we’ll make love. If you don’t want to do anything, then you don’t have to.”

Bill’s lip quivers. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I think we’ve waited for too long,” Hillary replies. “I didn’t want to get back with you because we were in a difficult time and I was not ready.  But I think I am now. If you think you are not ready, that’s fine with me. I’m willing to wait. We’ve waited for so long. I won’t mind waiting a little longer.”

“When you’re out of office, we can travel,” she continues, “California, Mexico, the Bahamas…name it. We’ll have a wonderful time, just the two of us. You don’t have to think about anything. I’ll make the arrangements. All you have to do is to show up.”

“And will you stay with me? For good?” Bill asked innocently.

Hillary smiled.

“Yes,” she replies. “I’ll be with you for good.”

“Then that’s all I needed to hear.”

Bill scoots over to spoon her. He wraps her arm around her waist, enveloping her with his musk. She snuggles closer to him. For both Hillary and Bill, something has ended yet something new has begun.

What a convenient arrangement it is.

 

 


End file.
